


Age Isn't the Issue

by BreeTaylor



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, self-conscious Joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTaylor/pseuds/BreeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray couldn't figure out why Joel was in such a terrible mood. As far as he was aware, he hadn't done anything wrong in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Isn't the Issue

“Joel.” Ray said, poking at his arm as they sat on their couch, some stupid TV show running in the background that Joel was pretending to pay attention to in an attempt to, rather awfully, hide his annoyance. “Joel, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He replied quickly, “Nothing’s wrong, why would you- nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

“Joel.”

“Seriously, I’m fine. Great, actually.”

Ray sighed, “Whatever, if you don’t want to talk about it, fine. I’m going to see if Tina wants to get take-out.”

He left Joel on their couch, now frowning deeply at the television, and retreated to their bedroom. He fell tiredly onto the bed and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

 **To: Tina 2014/07/29 20:50**    
 _There’s something wrong with Joel.  
_ **20:51**  
 _Again._

 **From: Tina**   **20:54**  
 _What’s up with him this time?_

 **To: Tina 20:54**    
 _I don’t know, he’s just sulking on the couch and glaring at our TV. For someone who calls himself an actor, he’s really shit at pretending to be fine._

 **From: Tina**   **20:56**  
 _Well did you as him what’s up?_

 **To: Tina**   **20:56**  
 _No, I didn’t think about doing that, I’m fucking stupid._

_Of course I asked him. He says he’s fine._

**From: Tina**   **21:00**  
 _so… bug him more? I don’t know, Ray, he’s your boyfriend._

 **To: Tina 21:05**    
 _You’re literally the least helpful person I’ve ever met. Why do I even bother with you anymore?_

 **From: Tina**   **21:06**  
 _Because I’m your favorite <3_

Ray threw his phone to the side with a sigh, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Just as he was about to give up and just go to bed, hope Joel was better in the morning, the door opened. Joel stood in the doorway, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. 

“Hey.”

Ray raised an eyebrow, “Hey.”

“I’m a dick, aren’t I?”

“Usually, yes, but I’m sure you’re referring to something in specific?”

Joel sighed, moving to sit next to him, “Adam is an asshole.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“He asked me what it was like dating someone almost 20 years younger than me-”

“Seriously, Joel, I thought we talked about this?” Ray asked, just as Joel finished, “Who can grow a better beard than me.”

“ _What?”_ Ray asked, turning to gape at him full-on, “ _Seriously, Joel?_   _That’s_  what you’re upset about?”

“Hey, it’s  _embarassing_. You can grow a beard in like a week, it takes me  _forever_  and then it ends up looking like shit.” He huffed out a sigh, shoulders drooping, “It’s a low blow.”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh, even as Joel’s expression darkened, he wormed his way onto the older’s lap, hands moving to frame his face and force Joel to make eye contact. “I  _hate_  beards, Joel. I think they’re gross and I’m glad you don’t have one.”

“ _You_ have one.” Joel reminded.

"Yeah, ‘cause I’m a lazy fuck.” Ray pressed a kiss to his lips, “Trust me, you look better with stubble at the most.”

He counted it as a victory when Joel pulled him in for another kiss and he felt the corners of his lips qwark up in the hint of a smile.


End file.
